Kid vs Unsymmetrical
by Magishy333
Summary: When a new girl disrupts Kid's symmetry what will he do? My first fanfic, can ya tell?
1. Chapter 1

Me: just updating the story a bit not really though

Soul: this your first story right?

Me: ya? So?

Soul: nothing...

Me: whatever, there is an OC in this story, it isn't me but just the name sounds good with Stein at the end of it.

* * *

Now, for the for the longest time, Kid has had OCD fits when something was not symmetrical, but when the new girl interrupts his precious symmetry, he is defiantly not gonna sit there and take it!

* * *

The day started off perfectly for Kid, everything was how it should, perfectly symmetrical. He put his clothes on and they were perfect, everything was Well at least until he got downstairs for breakfast, and saw Liz and Patty. His eye twitched. "So unsymmetrical!" he said under his breath in a scream/whisper. He had said it so they wouldn't hear him, but he was wrong. "Uhhhhhhh! Will you ever get over it?!" Liz shouted, banged her fists on the table, and left the room with her 'Corn Pops.'

Kid turned his attention to Patty, who was slurping her milk from the bowl. She looked up at Kid and shrugged, "Must be her time of the month." She put her bowl in the sink and left. He went over to the fridge and sighed at the cool air. Today was going to be a little difficult. 'Hey, nothing I can't handle' he thought to himself.

The eight o' clock bell rang exactly when he sat down in his chair. ' exact ' he thought. "Now class," Dr. Stein said. "First thing, before we start todays direction, i have an important announcement, we have a new student with us today, they're right outside, stay in your seats, ill go get them." Then he stopped and turned to the class, " it's a girl" He rolled out into the hall on his rolly chair, and simultaneously, Kids friends were talking about it.

"Ooh, someone new" Tsubaki said slightly excited to Maka. "Yeah, i know, this could be interesting" " we should invite her to eat with us at lunch, you know to help her adjust." Tsubaki said. "If that's the case, i hope she isn't ugly." Black*Star said in a snicker to Soul who laughed back. This effectively earned them some Maka-chops. "Ow!" They said in unison. "That's not nice, you shouldn't..." her voice trailed off to look toward the door that had Dr. Stein and the girl coming through it. "Class this is, my niece, Carmen Stein."

Almost everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. Almost everyone's.

* * *

Kid and the others never took their eyes off her. His Jaw was clenched. During the conversations Kid had not looked up once, or bothered to listen, because he was starting to freak out because he had thought he lost his lucky pencil with the misprint of the number eight on it. He finally found it in his pocket and looked up in time to see, much to his surprise a girl standing in the front of the class.

Carmen had light blonde hair that was almost white, that trailed down to her bellybutton (which you could plainly see.) And it was on one side tucked behind her ear to reveal her three earings. She had on a tank top which was blue but had green stitching. And a skirt which was plain black but was noticeably longer on one side. And pink high tops on with black laces, and finally her eyes were blue and green.( lot to try to imagine.)

Kid was already starting to speak up, but was quickly silenced by Patty who put her hand over his mouth and she shook her head mouthing 'no!'

"So glad to be meeting all of you." She said elegantly. "So Franken," she crossed her arms. "Where do i sit?" She said, with an almost evil smile looking strait at Kid.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid felt his nails dig into the desk. 'She is completely unsymmetrical!' he practically screamed in his mind. He took a deep breath. 'Don't let this get to you.' 'Don't let this get to you.' He said over and over.

Dr. Stien looked around the room looking for a seat. And then he found one. "Oh, you can sit right next to Kid for today." He said pointing to the empty seat next to Kid. As she walked up every one of Kid's friends feared the worst. But she simply slid into her seat without even a peep from Kid. But then again… "Stien," Kid spoke up. "Doesn't Kat sit there." He said as nicely as he could.

"Well yes but, she's gone to a weeklong mission to Canada with Chare." He said with a smirk. "Okay class let's get to work."

Kid put his head down. His futile attempt to get her to move out of his sight, failed. But it certainly won't be his last.

The whole class period Kid was the quietest student ever. Even when Stien said that they were to have a pizza party.

After class Kid met up with Black*Star and Soul in the hall. "Guys I need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

Kid, Black*Star, and Soul, met up at a separate table from the girls today to work out their plan.

"God Kid, how come we've never seen this side of you before?" Soul asked. "Because I never have seen someone so unsymmetrical like this before." he had known that everyone was different and lots of people had unsymmetrical qualitys, but for some reason this girl took the cake for it. He had to fix her and now.

Meanwhile...

At the other table, as they said before, they invited Carmen to sit with them and are now eating their lunch and talking. "I didn't know Stien had such an interesting niece. To be honest i never knew he had a family at all." Maka said. The relationship between Ms. Marie had progressed and they are getting married in June, but Stien kept his family out of the picture. But untill today.

"Oh yeah, I've done almost everything, from skydiving, to... oh, and I've collected 99 Keshin and I just need the witches soul now." "Wow! Really, that's so awesome" Tsubaki said but in actuality she was a tad jealous of her now because she's only gotten 24 in the last three years.

"Oh, I didn't know you were a weapon." Maka said slightly amazed she didn't realize that sooner. "yeah, I'm a grenade." "Wow that's interesting. Wait, that sounds almost impossible to fight with." Tsubaki said without thinking. "Yeah, it does, but I can use my soul wavelength to continually explode and move without having to be picked up over and over again." "Wait, so that means..."Maka started to say. "Yes, I am my own Miester" "It also means I can't match my souls wavelength with anybody, so I can never be a death weapon." "That's so sad." Tsubaki said. "Oh you can't cry about spilt milk, eventually I will be able to, but untill then let's eat, I brought Cherry Pie!" she said bringing out the pie from her lunch box. Every one emidiatly cheered up, then she turned around to see Crona who had just gotten to lunch.

"Hi Crona, what took you so long?" Maka said. "I got lost." He said in his usual sad tone. "Who's the loser?" Raganorock popped out and said.

"I'm not a loser, I'm Carmen and who are you?" she said with a hint of sass. Crona shrank down, and Raganorock went back into his back.

"I'm s-sorry." he said covering his eyes. Carmen let go of her nasty look and said, "Want some pie?" he looked up and gave a slight smile, she let out her hand and picked him up off the floor. He sat next to her and they continued to talk. " Oh, um, that boy that I sat next to today, is he alright?" Maka, Tsubaki, and Crona looked at each other. "Yeah he's fine, but he has a problem, he needs everthing symetrical." Maka finaly spoke up.

Carmen looked into space trying to process this. "Oh, that make sense, he was figiting with his papers the whole time." she said. She gave a quick smile and dived into the pie, and now for some reason, she was now determined to become Kid's friend whatever it takes.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day...

"This plan of yours, its a lame ass one." Soul said leaning on the wall outside the classroom facing Kid. "Shut up." Kid was looking through the halls for Carmen.

"My name's Black*Star, you must be Carmen." Black*Star was leaning by her locker while she got her things out. He was on the side with the door in his face, and then he finally noticed her when she shut it.  
She still had her hair as long as it always had been, but she had a plain neon green tank with a stitched on black heart on it and a plain short black skirt on like what Maka had. And finally pink converse with white laces. Black*Star had been in awestruck for a minuet before she said something. "Eh, eyes up here," she motioned with her fingers to drive his attention up to her.

"Oh, just admiring the..." his voice trailed off and again he was staring until she Maka-chopped him. "I learned that from Maka." She said and grinned.  
He sat on the ground and rubbed his head. "Oh, sorry" which she really meant, she reached her hand down to him which he refused and got up on his own. "I really am, i just forget that im strong sometimes." Trying to collect himself, he said, "I'm the great Black*Star, you don't need to be sorry, because i surpass god, im stronger, and better than everyone, especially some twig of a girl." "Oh is that so?" She said playfully, and started laughing at the comment. "Yeah." She laughed all the way to class with Black*Star following behind.

She entered the room with Black*Star and as soon as they sat down they were in all out arm wrestling which she won. And was jumping up and down in a victory dance.

Kid slapped his palm against his face. Black*Star had failed to intimidate her when she was at her locker. Now it's Souls turn.

* * *

the story might be in the wrong order i might be wrong


	5. Chapter 5

I honestly dont know if you think I'm going to fast in the story but i promise to try better next time

* * *

After school, Carmen was walking home alone and it was dark out she had stayed after school to help her uncle Stein out by sorting his surgical tools with him when the rabbit escaped and wrecked havoc.

She heard a noise behind her, and she turned to see a dark figure standing five feet behind her.  
She was so scared she couldn't breath. She managed to spit out, "What do you want?!"  
The man smirked, and flew at her but what was noticable was his arm which was scyth-like.  
She immediately disappeared but she didn't go anywhere, instead she changed into her grenade.  
He looked around but didn't see her, then he looked down at his feet. There was Carmen who instantaneously as their eyes met, exploded. He flew against the wall and slumped down. Knocked out. Carmen reassembled herself in a glow and returned to her human form.  
She instead of getting the hell out of there, went up to him and pulled back his hood with caution.  
Her eyes widened when she saw him, it was a student from the accadamy, it was her friends partner, "Soul?"


	6. Chapter 6

It does sound a bit screwy but on with it

* * *

She picked him up and carried him to Maka's apartment, but first she tied him up.

The walk there was surprisingly slow, especially when he woke up.  
"Maka?" He said groggerly  
"Think again, dumbass" she said and tossed him on the curb.  
"What the fu..." he started to say, until she kicked him in the stomach.  
"What the fuck is your problem!?" He shouted at him in anger and she stopped kicking.  
"What do you mean?" He said gasping for air.  
"You attacked me in the alley. That's my problem!" She screamed and he ingeniously ripped through the rope.  
"Did you honestly think that could hold me?" He said with a smirk. She looked down.  
"No! But i hoped my explosion could have knocked you out long enough for me to return you home without Maka knowing." She said almost saddened.  
He narrowed his eyes. "Why would you do that?"  
"Because, well, i don't know, could be, i didn't want to leave you here or it could be because i didn't want Maka to get mad at me for knocking you out."  
"Wait, you knocked me out?" He said confused and angry he could get knocked out so easily by this chick.  
She looked at him with eyes like Crona. Half sad, half emotionless.  
"Yes, you don't remember?" She continued when started to open his mouth, "Grenades do have that effect on people."  
"Wait, you're a weapon?!" 'Kid never said that.' He said that last part to himself.  
"Yes. I thought Maka told you everything." She said with her one eyebrow raised.  
"I'm sorry..." he started to say when she cut him off, "You're sorry?! You're the ass who attacked me! She held part of a grenade in her hand.  
"Wait, i truthfully am sorry, but I was paid to do this!" He said eyeing it. She pulled him by the collar of his shirt to her head and whispered, "Who?"

Meanwhile at Death Manor...  
Death the Kid was pacing back and forth and turned his attention to the phone every 88 seconds.

Back to the street...  
"I wont forgive you, but, do you wanna be friends?" She said without a smile or an emotional response.  
"Sure." He sighed out.  
They stood there not knowing what to do then. She flew in from nowhere and gave him a kissed him for what seemed like years. He immediately stepped back and blushed. "What was that for?" He said. She licked her lips.  
"You'll find this weird, but Maka said, 'if you ever get a chance to... then do it' she said that because she wanted to know what it tasted/felt like." He blushed even redder if that was even possible. "You should go home now. I have an ass to kick." She said and ran towards Kids house. She wondered what lay in store for Maka when Soul got home.

* * *

Okay i know, i know that last paragraph was just from nowhere, but i liked writing it. And if you would like to know what happens between Maka and Soul i might write a separate side story. But on with this one first, oh what will lay ahead for Kid? P.s. i did this chapter just wanting to get to kids story.


	7. Chapter 7

Just to be clear, Soul was going to rough her up a bit, not kill her just to be clear.

* * *

I was running to to Kids house, i had about a thousand different thoughts going through my mind. 'Why would Kid do this to me?' 'I never did anything to him!' 'Should i tell him?' 'Yes, i must tell him before this gets too much to handle.'

Later...  
'When is Soul gonna call?!' Kid thought to himself.  
Suddenly the front door opened. He could hear it, from upstairs. He started toward the stairs until he saw who it was standing there looking back at him. He breathed out, "Carmen." She stood there never leaving his gaze. He barely managed to yell out, "Liz! Patty!" But she in an instant rushed up the stairs and pushed her hand on his mouth. And i kid you not, just like the damn terminator, she sounded exactly like Kid and said, "Never mind!"  
Kid jumped back in surprise. This was something crazy, he just had to get away from her, he was sure she was going to kill him.  
(Back in her normal voice) "Kid i need to know something. Why did you send Soul out to hurt me? Do you not like me?" Her voice trailed off as she got closer to him. "Am i too unsymmetrical for you?" He nearly fainted. He managed to run to his room and lock the door. He flew into his closet and he waited.  
She pushed it down as if it was paper. She eyed the closet and knew he was in there. As she held her hand on the door he opened it and flew at her with his antique samurai sword.  
She transformed into her grenade form and exploded.  
He flew against the wall, but unlike Soul, he stayed conscious.  
She changed back into her human form and said "Just stop! You're killing yourself!"  
"Why do you care?! I'm tying to get rid of you, yet you still feel you need to save me. Why?"  
She looked at him with her sympathetic eyes. "Because I'm a part of you!"

* * *

Oooh wonder what that means...


	8. Chapter 8

Last chapter...

* * *

"What do you mean?" He said.  
"Isn't it obvious? I have part of your soul." She laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't notice it was smaller."  
He flew at her when she turned around, but she caught his wrist before he swung the sword down.  
"Hey, don't play like that, it's nothing but dirty." She said with a smirk, twisted his wrist and it effectively flipped him.  
She laughed. "Even if you kill me, i still have seven souls, do you really want to take that chance on killing parts of our friends?"  
He lowered his sword. "That's what i thought. Now hear me out, i was made by Stein last year as a proto type for the greatest weapon. He took a small part of, Liz, Patty, Crona, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Maka, Soul, and you. And then made me with dead body parts. See Souls are like personality's, i have Liz's optimism, Patty's spirit, Crona's pity, Tsubaki's niceness, Black*Stars will-power, Makas smartness, Souls strait-forwardness, and... then something went wrong with yours."  
"What do you mean? What happened?"  
"Somehow i got a part of your soul that... doesn't care about symmetry. I kind of get why you are so obsessed with getting me out of the picture, because i took the one part of you that you needed to stay calm with it."  
She sat down on his bed.  
He got up and sat next to her and started crying. She looked at him and started laughing. "Why are you sniffing?" She said and started giggling.  
"I feel bad for sending Soul after you told this to me."  
She laughed and gave him a hug. He picked a piece of plaster out of her hair from the falling walls, from the explosion his room was in pieces. He noticed and started freaking out. "Do you want your soul back?" He looked at her and said, "no, then you would only have seven and i couldn't live with that." She started laughing out loud. "You are some weenie."

* * *

I know this story is rushed and its disgraceful, but don't hold it agenst me, its my first. Thank you for reading.


End file.
